Get Out Alive
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: <html><head></head>A medida que las estructuras caen a su alrededor, el agua sube aún más, acercándose como una sinuosa serpiente azul en su dirección, tensa el puño derecho alrededor de la katana y maldice por lo bajo... "Ksh!...Rey... Siempre tan inútil" -Three Shot Dark-</html>


**Notas-de-un-intento-de-Autora**: ¡PRIMER ONE-SHOT EN LA SECCIÓN DE BLEACH! Estoy tan contenta -sniff, sniff- Les hablo un pelín del proyecto: Fic sobre mi amadísimo, sexy, conmovedor, sexy, arisco, sexy, grosero, sexy, y adorable protector Ichigo Kurosaki! :D ¿Ya dije que es sexy verdad? XD ¿Qué puede ser mejor? Nada más ni nada menos que, su parte mala, sensual, agresiva e irónica: ¡SHIROSAKI! Me inspiré en una canción de mis amados: "Three Days Grace": "Get Out Alive" y al escucharla una madrugada (muy pocas veces me inspiro en el día Xp) me fijé que la letra (al igual que el sonido) iba con esos dos.

**- Sugerencia:** Escuchen esa canción (Get Out Alive) o, en su defecto: Animal I Have Become Three Days Grace

- **Informaciones:** Categoría: T, Eso es debido a la explicación explícita de escenas sangrientas y batallas con más sangre… Vean Bleach si no me comprenden. Los guiones representan diálogos. Toda la narración se desarrolla en tiempo presente y en tercera persona, los recuerdos irán en cursiva, con la finalidad de diferenciar realidad de recuerdo. Pensamientos: En comillas ("") Sólo debes prestar mucha atención al texto, entenderás, lo prometo XD.

- **Disclaimer:** "Bleach" pertenece a Tite Kubo, "Get Out Alive - Animal I Have Become" a la banda de rock alternativo "Three Days Grace". Lo que me queda a mí, es escribir por fanatismo, soñar con el Ichiruki y vivir una vida en un parámetro normal… ¿Patético y triste? Si, lo se :(

_-Dedicado a: Phanny Winkz, estaba ansiosa por leerlo, espero te guste ;) y a mis miedos, mis tristezas y todo lo que conlleva ese lado tan terrible que se forman a partir las vivencias desagradables, encerradas en el mundo infinito y cambiante de mi retorcida e imprevista imaginación-_

_-Zamtik-_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Get Out Alive _-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-.-

Llovía. No en el mundo exterior sino en su interior, en su mundo interno, en el mundo de su Zampakuto. Por cada gota que golpetea suavemente en los espejos azules que forman ventanas, sólo posibles para aquellos edificios azules y con una dirección totalmente invertida a la común, siente retorcer sus músculos faciales, cada vez más propensos a formar una mueca que dejara en claro su sensación de incertidumbre y soledad.

Ichigo Kurosaki no se podía permitir tal cosa, no podía permitir que sus sentimientos tan bien ocultos salieran a flote por las sensaciones que su mundo interno le hiciera padecer. Demasiado tiempo que sus instintos primarios ante tal _temor_ eran doblegados por su increíble fuerza de voluntad, y por nada de este mundo ni el otro los dejaría incomodarlo de nuevo.

Alguna vez le escuchó decir a su compañera de batallas "No debemos derramar lágrimas, pues es la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón. Y eso no seria más que una prueba de que no podemos manejar nuestros propios sentimientos..." Era una observación extremadamente superficial y fría, pero en estos momentos, en el cuarto de su casa que le correspondía a él, en el sitio donde dormía, necesitó repetirse esas palabras en su mente, necesitó convencerse de que eso era verdad.

Las gotas se vuelven más gruesas, a medida que intenta reprimir la línea de sentimientos que lo embargan. Escuchó el leve lamento de Zangetsu, sabía que odiaba la lluvia, pero debía continuar así. De permitir que su parte no racional lo dominara por completo, las consecuencias podrían ser…

_.- ¿Qué podrían ser, mi Rey?_

La sangre se detiene y enfría instantáneamente en su camino por los vasos sanguíneos. _Era él, era él, era de nuevo él… _

Control

Era lo que su mente pide a gritos en estos momentos, la parte que no ocupa semejante ser

_Control_...

No puede descuidarse ni un segundo, tiene que estar atento e impasible al máximo

_.- Rey, rey. No luches contra lo que es imposible_

- Cállate

Logra contestarle, cada palabra indica una furia surgiendo a partir del miedo que su Hollow Interno le ocasiona a Ichigo. Meses. Varios meses que tiene esa clase de conversaciones con esa _cosa_, para ser más específico, desde su vuelta de la Sociedad de Almas. No podía evitar sentirlo rondar por su mente, como si de un león enjaulado se tratase, esperando el mejor momento para atacar y convertirlo en su presa.

El temor se hizo presente la primera vez que logró hacerse escuchar en sus pensamientos, fue tal su pánico que huyó de el salón de clases y se alejó lo más que pudo de la civilización. Intentó a partir de ese día hablar con él, pero lo único que lograba era el mutismo por parte del Hollow con su mismo aspecto y terribles ojos amarillos. Tan impuros, tan llenos de maldad y de deseos oscuros…

_.- Me halagas Rey. Que me temas es el principio del dominio del Rey sobre el Caballo. Morirás, y tu sangre en mis manos será la prueba para demostrar mi jerarquía_

El vello de su bronceada piel se levantó al instante de terminar la macabra frase. Sus ojos color miel se abrieron espantados y miraron a todas partes, como si en algún punto de su habitación pudiese encontrar el origen de la voz. Ese era Ichigo, un joven de quince años, acosado cada vez con más frecuencia por el Hollow Interno que su entrenamiento como Shinigami le dejó.

- No debo asustarme. Él no me puede hacer nada, yo lo sé

_.- ¿Y quién te lo asegura? Puede que justo ahora ya esté en plena posesión de tu cuerpo y tú no sepas absolutamente nada… _

…_Nada…_

Las palabras resonaban en su recuerdo a corto plazo de forma desesperante. Clavó fuertemente sus uñas en sus brazos, sintiendo la sangre, carmesí y espesa, fluir por sus dedos hasta culminar en mínimas gotas en la blanca, delgada y suave sábana que cubría su cama. No podía dejarse intimidar, no lo iba a permitir:

- ¿No estás analizando lo que me dices, eh Hollow? Si te estoy contestando, es porque aún poseo control sobre mi cuerpo, ¡Imbécil!

Terminó su improvisada respuesta con un tono de voz orgulloso y arrogante, dejando en claro su presunta falta de interés ante las amenazas de su doble

_.- ¡Keajajajajajaja! Eso crees tú, Rey…_

Ichigo jadeó por el terror, se condensaba en el aire a su alrededor, pesadamente, asfixiándolo, acorralándolo en un abismo de miedo e inseguridad, oscuro e infinito. _Esa risa… _Macabra, metálica, falta de emociones, forzada, era como escuchar a un títere riéndose de la estupidez de su titiritero. Seco y muerto… Como un Hollow… Hueco…

_.- Está…_

Ichigo gritó por el miedo incontrolable acumulado en el interior de su contraída y ahora seca garganta. Por estar pensando en las últimas palabras que le mencionó su parte oscura, perdió toda concentración y el ente tomó posesión de su cuerpo, evidenciándolo mediante una capa de hueso blanca que se empezaba a formar del lado derecho de su rostro.

Intentando desprenderla, con mucho esfuerzo, logró colocar su mano izquierda en el borde de la máscara prematura y la intentó arrancar de su rostro. Al hacer eso, cayó en la inconsciencia y su visión se oscureció.

-.-

Sus párpados temblorosos se despegaron casi instantáneamente, lo primero que percibió fue un cielo azul y con nubes que se desplazaban de forma muy extraña… Casi como invertidas… Invertidas…

- ¡AGH!

Saltó y quedó de pie, aún con la adrenalina pulsándole aceleradamente en las venas

"- ¿Qué hago en mi mundo interno?"

_.- Bienvenido, Rey_

El miedo se apoderó de su organismo una vez más. Lo sabía porque su ritmo cardiaco aumentó salvajemente, impidiéndole respirar, sus venas se dilataron al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas y el sudor empapó su uniforme de Shinigami.

No podía moverse, no _debía_ moverse.

Sólo el saber que a sus espaldas, con una postura que delataba arrogancia y esa sonrisa maniática que se deslizaba rápidamente por aquél blanquecino rostro, cuya causa sólo residía en la promesa de una buena batalla, estaba la razón de sus constantes pesadillas, lo hacia _temblar_ como un pequeño bebé indefenso, porque frente a él, a ese Hollow, sólo era eso: Un bebé, uno muy grande y lleno de pánico.

_.- Rey, Rey. No le des la espalda a tu enemigo..._

"- ¿Qué?"

La adrenalina, ya casi extinta en su cuerpo, palpitó rápida y furiosamente ante el inconfundible sonido metálico y agudo proveniente de la Zampakuto rasgando el aire cerca de él, con la clara intención de asesinarlo.

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo por auto reflejo y rodó bruscamente a un lado del impacto, golpeándose el rostro lo suficiente para que al levantarse jadeando tanto de temor como sorpresa, sintiera la consistencia con sabor algo agrio de su propia sangre, manando por su labio inferior hasta el final de su barbilla

- Maldito ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa cabrón?

Una risita reprimida es lo que obtiene por respuesta, mientras escupe un poco de sangre molesta, y no puede evitar buscar con la mirada al espíritu de su espada, sus ojos se desvían por todo el lugar, desesperado por ayuda recorre hasta el cielo inverso, pero nada. No hay nadie.

Un poco atemorizado por las ideas que su propia situación le hace fabricar atropelladamente, le grita desesperadamente a su copia, que sigue sonriente y con una mirada que casi delata lástima:

- ¡¿Zangetsu? ¡¿Dónde está?

Sin dejar de sonreír, le menciona con su mismo tono de voz, pero casi se podría decir que éste Ichigo sólo sería capaz de igualar si estuviera en posesión de una entidad maligna:

_.- Yo soy Zangetsu, y te he traído porque me dio la gana. Eres muy débil, me das asco_

Lo último que puede entender es una katana cortándole la mejilla derecha, logra bloquear al último minuto, evitando que le rebanara el cuello. Bastante alterado, salta un poco más hacia atrás, mientras escucha esa risa distorsionada aumentar en decibeles, al mismo tiempo que va a su alcance.

Metales intentando destruirse entre sí, sudor cae en gruesas líneas transparentes de la frente del Shinigami, recorriendo su cuerpo, más heridas se abren en su piel, otro choque de espadas, respiración agitada. Se cansa de eso y apartándose de su contraparte, menciona un poco más repuesto:

- ¡Maldito hollow! ¿Qué mierda ganas con esto? ¡Ya basta!

Y, para enfatizar sus palabras, agita la enorme espada a un costado de sí. No lo entendía, eran uno sólo, deberían ayudarse entre sí, trabajar juntos. Su alma quería eliminarlo, eso no tenía _ningún_ sentido. El ser blanquecino relamió sus labios, mientras agitaba suavemente su arma limpiando uno que otro rastro de sangre, sin dejar de observarlo con sus irises amarillentos, le contestó casi con aburrimiento:

_.- ¡Oh Rey! ¿Debo, acaso, explicarte las razones de mi odio hacia tu persona? ¡No debes regir sobre este mundo sencillamente porque no lo mereces! Ese derecho es mío, soy mejor guerrero que tú, y te lo demostraré de la única forma que un imbécil de tu clase pueda comprender..._

Se aproximó tan rápido que Ichigo ni siquiera pudo parpadear, derribándolo con el mango oscuro de su Zangetsu. Al dejarlo de espaldas contra el suelo, no pudo reprimir su risa maniática por breves instantes, mientras decía en voz alta un comando que espantó al Shinigami:

_.- Getsuga Tensho..._

El destello blanquecino lo envolvió por completo, ahogándolo en una sensación de asfixia y dolor interminables, sólo pensó en iniciar la misma técnica con su estropeada zampakuto, para aminorar los daños. Al dispersarse la nube de escombros y humo a su alrededor, el hollow casi pudo estallar en carcajadas al lograr percibir la figura del shinigami, sosteniéndose su brazo izquierdo, mientras fruncía el ceño y líneas anchas del líquido vital se regaban por sobre su mano derecha, goteando pesadamente y manchando los espejos debajo de ambos, sintiendo las ligeras grietas que sus tambaleantes pasos marcaban en el cristal.

Sin esperar un instante más, el hollow se acercó hacia su estupefacta presa, carcajadas maniáticas saliendo erráticamente de sus blanquecinos labios, montando un escenario digno del más aterrador asesinato en la historia. Ichigo no vio esperanza, ni cuando contraatacó con sus propias habilidades, ni cuando la sangre negra se deslizó rápidamente entre el filo oscuro de su espada y la piel blanca de su réplica, salpicando su rostro y el hakama de ambos, el agredido se conformó con soltar una cruel carcajada, a la vez que movía su espada de una manera salvaje y voraz, dejando sin defensas momentáneas al humano, y abriéndole una gigantesca línea en la piel del hombro izquierdo y parte de su esternón, siendo parado por una patada improvisada del sustituto, antes de que la herida llegase a ser mortal.

Dio un giro inesperado, cayendo de bruces en una lámina transparente que formaba una ventana, destruyéndola al instante y haciendo que su cuerpo chocara violenta y pesadamente contra la puerta de entrada de una habitación oscura, en la superficie del edificio, su contraparte sonrió casi felinamente mientras observaba el enorme agujero dejado por el sustituto. Aún sin despegar sus párpados, sintió algunos huesos, posiblemente los de sus brazos, crujir peligrosamente, mientras su agotada mente trataba de sobrellevar el inmenso dolor que las variadas aberturas en su piel y músculos le infringían, pero era difícil...

_Tan difícil..._

- Mi-mierda

Apenas logró mascullar por lo bajo, le era imposible siquiera respirar con normalidad y no sufrir espasmos dolorosos, por un momento razonó que, de ser muerto por la espada del capitán en la onceava división de los trece escuadrones en la sociedad de almas, probablemente el dolor fuese el mismo. Pero entonces logró recordar que había luchado demasiado durante su vida antes y después de obtener los poderes de Shinigami sustituto, y pudo ver al fin cuán patética era su situación. Con renovadas energías, se logró levantar lo suficiente para, trastabillante, sujetar su espada firme entre sus manos, y acercarse con determinación casi animal a la abertura por encima de su cabeza, saltando apenas se repuso lo necesario. En cuanto logró sentir la dureza del edificio golpear contra la planta de sus pies, lanzó su mejor ataque:

- ¡GETSUGA TENSHO!

El hollow desapareció de su campo visual, para reaparecer a su lado, ante esto el shinigami maniobró hasta quedar bloqueando completamente el arma de su contrincante. La danza mortal se repitió por un tiempo indefinido por ambos, la adrenalina e intensidad del momento les hacía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor. Finalmente, tras unos golpes metálicos más, Ichigo logró arrinconar lo suficiente a su enemigo, estaba tomando impulso hacia la blanca figura, la cual lucía bastante exhausta, pero un poco antes de llegar, un sordo golpe y lo último que percibió fue la serena voz del familiar hombre anciano:

- Es suficiente

Pudo escuchar las maldiciones histéricas del ente, mientras detallaba su forma perderse en cenizas frente a él, aún quedaba el eco de su voz macabra y tergiversada en el aire, hasta que desapareció dando paso al silencio de aquellas estructuras sin ningún ser vivo dentro de ellos, el joven sintió sus piernas fallar y acabó de rodillas, mientras el cuerpo le reclamaba los daños por medio del dolor. Entrecerró los ojos, la luz le lastimaba su, ahora, sensible vista, pero fue capaz de escuchar los ligeros pasos del espíritu cerca de su ser, y supo que le hablaría, pero prefirió adelantarse a sus palabras:

- Zangetsu dime... dime cuando terminará esto...

El silencio fue su única respuesta mientras se hundía en la inconsciencia, pero antes de terminar completamente en ella, le pareció escuchar esa gruesa y apacible voz contestarle, de un modo muy melancólico...

-, Muy pronto lo sabrás... Ichigo

-.-

Despertó en las penumbras de una habitación, aún sobresaltado por los eventos que su memoria traía de regreso, influenciado por esto, se movió hasta lograr quedar sentado encima del colchón, notando las pocas vendas que rodeaban sus brazos y pecho, y observó la variada decoración a su alrededor, inmediatamente supo que el pintoresco Kisuke Urahara lo había rescatado de lo que sea que le ocurrió y que justo en ese momento se encontraba en su tienda. Un poco más ubicado, rascó su melena llamativa sin ánimos, intentando disipar los estragos de su pesadilla reciente...

".-_Yo soy Zangetsu, y te he traído porque me dio la gana. Eres muy débil, me das asco..."_

No, eso no podía ser. Él no era débil... No podía ser débil, sin embargo, recordó que su batalla más difícil hasta el momento, la había ganado a cuestas del poder que su hollow interno le cedió:

"- Cuando poco faltó para que matara a Byakuya"

¿Entonces era eso? ¿Era débil? ¿Era incapaz de proteger a quienes quería? Y por su pensativa mente, pasaron los rostros de sus más queridos...

"- El viejo, Yuzu, Karin, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, Rukia..."

Y una imagen asaltó su imaginación: Él, poseído por ese demonio que cargaba dentro de sí, arrancándole las vísceras a su familia, riendo hasta casi perder la voz, dando pisadas rítmicas y burlonas a las inmensas manchas de sangre esparcidas por el suelo de su casa, venciendo sin dificultad a sus amigos, y atravesando con su zampakuto el estómago de Rukia, mientras risillas traviesas y llenas de morbosa excitación saltaban de su garganta al exterior, su lengua limpiando diligentemente el filo de la katana negra...

Una vez más, una lluvia torrencial se desató en su mundo interno, Zangetsu veía los edificios llenarse de charcos cristalinos velozmente, así como chorrear agua sin parar ni un instante, por sus extremos, resopló y alzó la vista al cielo, en espera de que cesara...

Y en la ciudad de Karakura, en el interior de la "Tienda de Urahara", Ichigo Kurosaki se volvía a jalar los cabellos naranjas en la exasperación y el miedo, mientras su parte oscura sonreía en su mente, repitiendo incansable, su burlona frase:

"_.- Yo seré el Rey, y te venceré de la peor manera posible. Sólo aguarda un poco más, Ichigo..."_

Espero les haya gustado ;) Hoy es mi cumpleaños, y quise regalarme este nuevo fic

¿Reviews?


End file.
